


What Are We Gonna Do?

by jasmineisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineisland/pseuds/jasmineisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to Do You Believe In Miracles. Sam/Demon!Dean NC-17, Demon!Dean will go farther than Dean could ever go to make sure Sam stays with him. As usual, they are defying the natural order. Cas and Crowley are unwilling participants in the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A coda to Do You Believe In Miracles, S9 finale. Demon!Dean does not want to let Sam go. He'll go to extremes to keep him that he would have killed anyone else for. And he really can't control himself very well yet. Crowley has a lot to fear, and Cas is blindsided

Sam looked around the dungeon, fury building in every inch of his body.  “Crowley! You son of a bitch! Show yourself! God damn you!”

Trembling, the last remaining Winchester stood and began to pace. Wasn’t the first time the King of Hell had managed to keep them waiting after being summoned.

The desire to go lie down beside his brother and never get up again overwhelmed him. He was three steps out of the dungeon when his whiskey-muddled brain reminded him that Crowley would have to eventually show up. He was torn - wait for the son of a bitch or go back to Dean when a voice came from behind him.

“Keep walking in circles like that, I’ll wonder if you’ve been the squirrel all these years.”

“Fuck you.” When his fist crossed the demon’s face he felt his fingers crack.

_Damn, that feels good._

The memory of Dean’s words rushed over him and he missed the surprised look on Crowley’s face at the force of the blow.

“That’s the last free shot you’re ever gonna get, Moose.”

“No, Crowley, last free shot you’re ever gonna get. Fix. My. Brother.”

“Fix him? Why? Did you break him?”

This time Sam’s fist met empty air where Crowley had seconds before . His reflexes were so dulled by exhaustion and alcohol that he couldn’t recover his balance and crashed into the wall.

“Why do you Winchesters always expect everyone else to clean up the consequences of your own actions?”

“You got him into this! You got him-“ Sam couldn’t bring himself to say the word ‘killed’. He crossed the room in two steps to grab the demon by his jacket.

“I didn’t get him INTO anything. Cain told him - tried to warn him, but he didn’t listen anymore than either of you ever do!”

When the demon reached for his arms, Sam shook him. “Bullshit! You used my brother. You did this, and you’re going to fix it!”

“Or what?” With one hand, the demon shoved the hunter and watched him hit the wall. “Come on, Moose, what are you going to do? You’ve got nothing.”

Standing to his full height, Sam squared his shoulders and faced Crowley. “You have something.” He took a step closer, his entire body so tense it was trembling. His voice was quiet, somehow seeming even more deadly. “You have a son.”

“Tread carefully.”

“I’ll hunt him, Crowley.”

“You’d hunt a human? After all the boo-hooing you two have been doing over the whole Gadreel debacle?”

If Sam had been sober, he would have wondered how the demon knew about their fight, but instead he shook his head. “You think I care right now?” His voice echoed through the bunker, the anger and pain almost a summoning of it’s own. “You want him to lead a long life? You want to keep the throne that DEAN saved for you? GIVE HIM BACK!”

“You think I’m going to stand here while you go after my son? While you threaten me? Think again, Moose!”  Crowley was beyond his tolerance for the younger Winchester.

With a move that actually took the demon by surprise, Sam move towards him and held up a knife. “What do you think, Crowley? Last step-“ He sliced his hand open. “Think it’ll finish the third trial?”

“You REALLY don’t want to do that.”

“Why not?” The anger was replaced with a desolation that actually scared the demon more than the rage.  The youngest Winchester really had nothing left. He was ready and willing to die right there with Crowley.

It was time to draw out the other Winchester and come clean. Approaching the taller man, his voice rose. “Not gonna go quietly, Sam. I’ve done all the caring and sharing I’m going to do today.” With a flick of his wrists, he produced the angel blade. “How about it? You ready to die the same way big brother did?”

If Sam had slept in the last few days, or hadn’t been drinking glass after glass of whiskey, it would have been no contest. But he hadn’t slept. And he had been drinking. His reaction time was seconds behind what it needed to be. The blade arched towards him and he didn’t move fast enough. Just as the blade grazed Sam’s raised arm, Crowley felt his wrist caught in an iron grip. Relief swept over him even as he was turned and slammed into the wall. Dropping the blade, the demon sighed. “Bout bloody time. Thought your brother’s suicidal streak was about to take you along with it.”

“Shut up!” Kicking the blade away, the older Winchester threw the King of Hell into the Devil’s Trap painted on the floor of the dungeon. With a deep breath, he turned to Sam.

What he saw terrified him. Sam was leaning against the wall, his face betraying his shock. But that wasn’t what was so alarming. Unconciously, the taller man had gripped his left hand with his right, desperately squeezing the nearly invisible scar on his palm.

He hadn’t done that since Cas had taken the Lucifer hallucinations from him two years ago.

“Dean. Dean. Dean.” Shaking his head, Sam obviously believed Dean wasn’t really there.

Crossing the room, Dean reached out and took his brother’s face in his hands. “We’ve got a lot to talk about, little brother.”

“I checked.” A trembling whisper was all the younger man could manage. “I carried you…. You-“ Hazel eyes traveled down to the fatal wound in his brother’s chest and his knees buckled.

“Whoa, come on, Sammy.” Easily taking the larger man’s weight, Dean led him to a chair in the library and sat him down. “I’m really here, Sammy. I promise.”

“You’re….. No.” Long hair rippled as he shook his head. “I’m off the rails again. Have to be.”

“No, you’re not.” Trying to keep his own voice even, Dean sighed. “I’m here. But-“

“NO! No ‘buts’. You’re here.” Reaching out, Sam gripped his brother’s shoulders. Every instinct he had was screaming that something was wrong. But he shook his head and stood up. “Don’t care. Real, not. Wrong, right. Don’t matter.”

Before he could even form a reply to that, Dean was enveloped in those long arms. He could feel the tremors running through his brother’s frame.

Pressing his face against his brother’s neck, Sam began to whisper. “I love you. I was such a dick- never should have- should have- I’m sorry. I was an asshole when I should have been- all the time we lost. I lost. Could have been with you instead of…..”

Every instinct Sam had was screaming that it wasn’t real. Something was wrong. But he didn’t care. “Love you. Always have.”  
It didn’t take the older hunter long to realize his brother still didn’t really believe he was there. “Doesn’t matter now.” He took a deep breath, preparing himself to lose his brother with the truth.

Not making a conscious decision, Sam acted. Wrapping a hand around Dean’s neck, he pulled his brother’s face to his own. There was nothing gentle about the way he kissed his brother. Whatever was going to happen was just going to have to happen. Part of him still considered the probability that it was all a hallucination, but Sam was having this. Dean’s mouth opened against his, and he delved in wanting to taste every inch of his brother.

The older Winchester pushed him down in the chair to literally climb into the younger man’s lap. A low growl escaped Sam’s throat and the kiss became something else entirely.

Dean took over by frantically shoving his tongue into his brother’s mouth. He felt it a split second before everything stopped. He’d actually nicked his tongue on the edge of Sam’s teeth. Wasn’t the first time they’d drawn each other’s blood and Dean ignored it. Until everything went sideways.

The instant the blood hit Sam’s tongue, he knew. Shoving his brother off his lap, he stared in shock.

Dean knew exactly what happened. A demon-blood junkie would never mistake the taste of demon blood. “Sammy……” 

“No. Dean…..”

Those hazel eyes begging him to make everything better cut through Dean. “I can’t fix this one, Sammy.”

“I’ll fucking kill him!” Sam’s voice echoed through the bunker as the rage returned. “Crowley! I’m going to fucking kill you!” He raced to the dungeon. “Spent a hundred and fifty years with your boss, you son of a bitch! I know how to make you BEG ME to let you die for this!”

Crowley’s eyes grew large at the sight of the very large, very pissed off hunter headed for him. Fortunately for him, Dean was on his heels.

“Sam, stop. It wasn’t him!”

“You’re defending him?”

“NO!” Dean got between them. “But this wasn’t him.”

“Listen to Squirrel, Moose. The new shiny pair of black eyes he’s sporting were not courtesy of yours truly.”

“Black eyes?” The anger was gone and Sam was once again staring at his brother with large pain-filled eyes.

Crowley smiled at the devastated hunter. “Tables might be turned, but the bottom line is the same. A Winchester gets a plan in his head and the consequences be damned. Took on that mark without the slightest idea what the price would be-“

“Because you didn’t tell him!”

“I didn’t know!” Crowley’s voice rose to match Sam’s.

“Bullshit!”

“It’s true.” His voice dropped to a normal level. “Had my suspicions. But I did. Not. Know. Not that he ever asked.”

“You son of a bitch!” Sam went for the angel blade, but Dean’s voice stopped him.

“Sammy. Cain warned me there was a price. I didn’t care. I wanted Abbadon and Metatron dead so badly I didn’t care how I had to do it.” He shrugged. “I’m sorry.”

When Sam didn’t answer, Dean made a decision. “I can’t stay here.”

“Wait, what?” Panic rose in Sam. “You’re gonna leave me?”

“No, Squirrel, stay.” Crowley gestured towards the younger man. “Anger boy here with nothing but me and whatever rotgut he’s been drinking for company won’t be pretty.”

 “How can I stay?” Black eyes flashed, and Dean watched his brother try to contain the way he flinched. “I’m what we hunt.”

“No!” Gripping his shirt, Sam pulled him closer. “I won’t hunt you and I’ll kill any hunter who thinks they will. We can fix this, remember? We can cure demons.”

“You can’t.” Crowley shrugged. “Third trial, remember? Which, by the way,” he turned to Dean, “he was about to do before your timely arrival. Was going to lock both of us away and kill himself in the process.” Tilting his head down a bit, he continued. “Gotta fix that first, you know.”

“Fix what?”

“That bloody hole in your chest that screams walking corpse.”

Staring at the mortal wound, both Winchesters stopped. This was real. It all really happened and Dean was dead.  
“We’ll fix this.”

“You can’t cure him.” The demon’s voice was unnaturally quiet. “The mark brought him back, and if you cure him while he still has it you won’t solve anything.”

“So what do I do?”

“Sam!”

“No, Dean. I get it. Every single time I’ve ever tried to save you, I’ve fucked it up. I’ll get it right this time. I promise.” Reaching for his brother, he bit his lip. “I won’t let you down again.”

“Sammy.” Dean shook his head. “Stop. I know you’re not going to let me down. But we’re gonna figure this out together.” An urge hit him and he had no control over it. Pushing his brother up against the wall, he kissed the taller man.

Taken by surprise, Sam reacted. He returned the aggressive kisses and gripped the hips pressed against his body.

A few sharp claps interrupted them. “Finally the Winchesters come out.” Crowley was obviously enjoying their discomfort. “Oh, come on, you really didn’t think it was a secret, did you?”

Dean realized he’d thrown his brother against the wall in front of Crowley. In all the years they’d been doing this, they’d never slipped in front of anyone like that. HE had never lost control like that. The thought that he might not be able to control himself worried him. For a moment he almost aired those thoughts to Sam, but one look at the man beside him stopped him. The hottest body he’d ever had his hands on was right there, lips still spit slick, shirt pulled halfway out of his jeans, a shocked look still on his face. It would be so easy to just throw him down on the table and…. The feeling that he might not be able to stop himself from doing just that left him shaking.

Unaware of what Dean was feeling, the younger Winchester took a deep breath and met those green eyes evenly.

Crowley’s voice broke the silence. “Oddly enough how things turned out, if you ask me.”

They both turned to him.

“Boy King over there was supposed to be Hell’s version of the Messiah. Big brother was supposed to be Heaven’s greatest asset. You two sure blew that prophecy all to Hell.”

“We don’t take orders well.” Dean shrugged.

“Don’t plan very well, either.” The King of Hell stared from one to the other. “Seems both of you have experience in plans that fell under the D for Dumbass category.”

Neither Winchester could argue that point with any conviction and the demon knew it. “So why don’t you both just shut up and go back to what you were doing.”

Reaching for Sam’s arm, Dean started to pull the taller man out of Crowley’s sight.

“Be careful, Squirrel. Don’t know your own strength now. Be a shame if you broke poor Moose in half bending him over. Completely ruin the mood.”

“Shut up!” The sound of both voices made Crowley laugh.

*********************************************************************************************************

Back in the library, both Winchesters stopped.

“We’re gonna get one thing straight.” Sam started, but Dean interrupted him.

“Nothing’s straight right now, Sam. Look at me.” Gripping the taller man’s chin, he stared into those hazel eyes and felt his own go black. “This is me. This is who I am now.”

“No, Dean, it’s what happened to you.”

“Doesn’t matter how it happened! It did. This is what I am.”

Deliberately keeping his gaze even, Sam stared into his brother’s black eyes. “You’re my brother.”

“Now? After months of saying we weren’t brothers anymore, NOW you decide it’s a good id-“

“I was wrong. I was pissed, I was scared, and I get stupid when I’m like that. You know it.”

“So that makes it all okay? I should just forget everything you said?” All Dean could focus on was how much the younger man’s words had hurt, and it instantly pissed him off.

“I’m sorry.”

“How many fucking times have I heard that out of your mouth?” Unable to even look at him any longer, Dean turned away. “How many times am I supposed to say ‘it’s okay, Sammy’?” A rage was building in the newly made demon and it was out of his control before he even realized it. “How many times am I supposed to take you back after you fuck me over?”

Before Sam could even process what was happening, the older man’s fists were tangled in his shirt and he was flying backwards over the table. Sliding across the tile, he came to a stop against the pillar and stared wide-eyed, at Dean.

For a moment, they started silently at each other. Shaking his head, Dean turned away. “Stay away from me, Sam.”

“No!” Before his brother could get to the door, Sam grabbed him and spun him around. “You’re not leaving.”

“I’m not staying.” The older Winchester tried to shake him off, but those long arms pinned him to the wall and hazel eyes stared into his.

“I don’t give a shit what color your eyes are. I don’t give a good God Damn-“

With a hiss, Dean shoved him away again. Black eyes flashed.

Still half drunk, the younger man stumbled into the wall. “You leave me and I’ll just summon you again. I’ll put you in a fucking trap if I have to.” Moving closer, Sam stood up straight and squared his shoulders. “I know how to keep a demon where I want him, you know.”

“So fucking deal with me!” The words echoed through the bunker. “You know what to do!”

“NO!” With one step he was back in his brother’s space, hands entwined in the older man’s shirt. “Not gonna hunt you; not gonna let you go.” Moving closer, he pinned Dean to the wall with his body. “I don’t care what happens anymore. When you died AGAIN, I…..” His throat tightened and he shook his head. Gently, he reached out and touched his brother’s face. “However it happened, you’re back. I’m not letting you go.”

Smirking at him, Dean reached up and gripped the back of his brother’s neck. “You want me to stick around?”

 

“Yes.”

“You want me to be your brother again, Sammy?”

“Brother, lover, best friend, everything.”

“I hear you, Sammy. Every word you said. And I know you mean it.” Just before their lips met, black eyes flashed and he slammed the larger man into the wall. “You mean it right this second. But see, you only mean it right this second. Next time I piss you off? Next time things don’t go your way?” A wave of rage crashed over him. “I call bullshit.” A part of him still realized that this was his brother. And the desire to hurt him was what made up the demon behind his black eyes. Stepping back, he turned to leave. “If I stay, I’ll hurt you.”

“I don’t care!” Desperate, Sam ran to block his path again. “I deserve it. I admit it. Go ahead!”

A fist crossed his face so hard his feet literally left the ground. Sliding down the wall, he wondered if his jaw was broken.

Any ability to control himself was gone. Dean moved to his brother and pulled him to his feet by his shirt. “You want it, you got it. Big brother is back, Sammy.” Black eyes met hazel evenly. “But this time with a kick.”

In one swift move, Sam found himself being dragged down the hallway. His first instinct was to fight, but he was sure that if he did, his brother would most likely kick his ass. When he bounced off the doorjamb, he realized he might be in trouble. The brother he grew up with would punch him on occasion, shove him around when he was pissed, maybe. But the physical threat of his brother actually doing a lot of damage was never there. Now it wasn’t just Dean. This version of his brother might not stop at a punch or a shove. When his back hit the mattress, Sam realized he didn’t care. As long as Dean stayed in the bunker, where it was safe, where he could figure out a way to get his Dean back, he’d deal with anything this version dished out.

“Strip.”

The word was barked. Definitely an order that gave no room for argument.  While the younger Winchester pulled his shirt off over his head, Dean unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans.

Sam hesitated when he saw the look on his brother’s face. Angry and possessive. It wasn’t like they hadn’t torn each other apart before. Mixing violence with sex was sometimes so hot it scared him, but suddenly the younger man wondered how far the demon side of Dean would let things go.

“What’s the matter, Sammy? Aren’t you the one who started this? Admitted you deserved it?” With a smile that was more menacing than loving, the demon kneeled on the bed. “Change your mind? ‘Cause I can go. Probably should leave, actually-“

“NO!” He knew he was being played in ways Dean would have never considered. But if it meant his brother stayed in the bunker, Sam realized he truly didn’t care. Shoving his own pants to the floor, he reached for the older man.

When they kissed again, Sam tried to keep it – not gentle, but he knew if Dean managed to bleed into his mouth again, he could be in trouble. The first taste of demon blood in over five years (give or take 150), combined with the taste of his brother was more than the addict in Sam knew he could withstand. Pulling his mouth away from Dean’s, the younger man shifted to trail non-blood drawing nips and kisses to his brother’s neck, whispering between the moments his lips touched the hot skin.

“I love you. Don’t want you to go. Gonna keep you here. With me. Gonna fix this-“

“Fix this?” With one move, Dean flipped his brother over and draped over his back. The blood was pounding in his ears and he lost the fight to hold any kind of control. “Think you’re gonna fix this? Like you did my deal? Like you did when I got zapped into fucking Purgatory?” With a cruel laugh, he kicked Sam’s knees apart with his own. “I’m thinking I’m gonna be like this for a very long time if I’m waiting for you to fix a fucking thing.”

 _Demons lie,_ went through Sam’s  mind, but he realized it was the first time since Dean had appeared he’d thought of his brother as a demon. And maybe- no; not maybe, but probably- Dean as a demon would tell the truth that his brother never would.

“Don’t you zone out on me, little brother.”

A finger breached him and he inhaled sharply.  It had been a long time, and Dean wasn’t exactly being gentle. Hot breath spilled across the back of his neck, and he couldn’t help the sound that escaped his throat.

“That’s it.” Dean’s voice rumbled in his ear, shooting a direct line to his dick, which clearly didn’t give a shit about the older man’s state of being a demon. Before he could even stop long enough to think about it, his brother found that spot inside him and he couldn’t hold back a low moan.

“So fuckin’ tight, little brother. Gonna rock your fuckin’ world. The things I want to do to you…”

Two fingers were working inside him, Dean’s breath ghosting over the edge of his ear, that low gravelly voice vibrating through his body, and at that moment, Sam didn’t give a fuck what those things were, as long as his brother just started fucking doing them. Pushing back, the younger man tried to force those fingers deeper into his body.

A soft laugh reached his ears just before the sharp nip to his neck. “We’ll get there. Just relax and enjoy the ride.” The demon’s now black eyes traced every muscle as it rippled across the back underneath him. His. Sam was his. He wasn’t going to share and he wasn’t going to lose him again. No matter what he had to do. Dean knew what he had to do, and now he could do it.

Three fingers pressed into Sam and he forced himself to relax. He could feel the stretch, but the burn was over quickly and he was, once again, impaling himself on Dean’s fingers. “You gonna come like this? Just like this, fucking yourself on my fingers?”  
“In about ten seconds if you don’t get your goddamned-“ A hand gripped his hair and pulled his head back as far as it would stretch.

“Watch your fucking mouth.” Even as the younger man winced from how fast he’d withdrawn his fingers, Dean lined up and drove into him with one long thrust. “That do it for you?”

“Fuck, yeah.” The sensations pulsed through Sam’s body and he met his brother thrust for thrust. For a few short minutes the only sounds were skin slapping against skin and some deep grunts as both of them chased release.

Sam could feel every inch of his brother inside him. The sensations crashing over him had him struggling to drag air into his lungs. He couldn’t remember a time he’d felt this close to literally whiting out before he actually came. Every move, every sound seemed to amplify and force a shudder through him. Desperate, he tried to lift one hand to help himself along, but Dean’s fingers tightened on his hips.

“Nope. Not gonna take the easy way out this time.” With one arm he literally lifted the larger man against him until they were both on their knees. Supporting them on his legs, he drove deeper into Sam, handling his brother’s 6’5” frame easily.

A very non-helpful thought that it was the demon strength giving Dean the power to manhandle him like this was short lived.

Apparently it pushed every button he had and then some. If someone had asked him at that moment, he would have sworn he’d never felt his brother that deeply inside him. Every nerve ending was literally straining and he tried to reach for Dean’s other hand, which wasn’t being used to hold him.

Evading the outstretched hand, Dean leaned back even further, getting the angle just right to use his brother’s own weight to slam the taller man down on his dick over and over until a scream echoed through the halls and every muscle went taut. Every bit of that amazing man in front of him was his. Grunting through his own release, Dean laughed when his brother went from every muscle straining to needing his help to keep from falling over. Still using only one arm, the older Winchester gently withdrew and laid his brother down on his side. “Get some sleep, Sammy.”

Sam knew he should be exhausted, but he could feel something running through him. Something that made him jumpy. Something wrong. But he shrugged and closed his eyes for a second, determined to be calm before he tried to face his brother again concerning how to handle the problems at hand.

Watching Sam carefully, Dean reached for the top sheet that they’d kicked to the floor. Gently he used it to wipe the now cooling jizz from Sam’s stomach. He moved behind his brother, keeping his hand close to the mattress and out of sight. With a smile, he wiped his fingers into the sheet, eyeing the open wound he’d created on them with his own teeth before shoving them into his brother. Eyeing the back of Sam’s legs, he realized there was a bit of blood mixed in with the mess leaking out of him. Wiping that as well, he hoped Sam think it was his own- he’d taken a pretty hard pounding.

He knew if he went overboard Sam would know. The trick was to slip him just enough to keep him off balance. It was the only way to be sure Sam would actually stay with him. Dean had to admit he needed Sam on a level he never knew existed, and if he even hinted that he didn’t want to be cured, he’d find himself locked up in the dungeon right next to Crowley.

Crowley.

That was a problem Dean wasn’t sure how to deal with. Later. He’d balled the sheet up to conceal the blood but was staring at the wall when long fingers wrapped around his bicep. “Hey. Do I want to know what you’re thinking?”

“I was thinking you were gonna pass out.”

Shaking his head, Sam sat up behind him. “I thought so, too. Guess not.” He shrugged. “I should exhausted after that, but…..” His voice trailed off and he was thinking about exactly how he was feeling.

“But you ready to go again?”

A laugh actually barked out of him. “Not 18 anymore, dude. Need a few.”

“Hungry?”

Again, the dark mop of hair behind him shook back and forth once. “Not really.” He bit his lip for a second. “Guess you don’t need food or sleep right now, huh.”

“Don’t need it, but doesn’t mean I won’t eat with you, or lie down with you.” With the adrenaline rush fleeting, Dean began to think about what he’d just done to his brother. He knew if Sam suspected he’d been….. whatever it had been……. it just might be what would push his brother to end him. He should feel guilty. He’d just slipped demon blood to his addicted brother. Before, he would have been wracked with guilt. Forget that. Before, he would have killed anyone that even thought about doing what he’d just done to Sam. He was having second thoughts, but it wasn’t really guilt. When he actually did it, he hadn’t even thought about it. It was a way to get to Sam. A way to claim him and keep the younger man at his side. A means to an end. The only way.

Bullshit. It was bullshit when he did it and he knew it now. But he hadn’t really had any control. Just like when he’d pushed Sam against the wall and outted them to Crowley. At first he’d been worried about it, but now he just didn’t give a shit what the demon thought. Or anyone else for that matter. Except Sam. Reaching up with the hand that wasn’t injured, he gripped that long hair and pulled his brother closer.

With no idea what was going through Dean’s mind, Sam allowed himself to be pulled close. A soft kiss turned into something else quickly. Even as he realized it was a bad idea, a dangerous game he was playing with the possibility of drawing Dean’s blood, the younger Winchester stopped thinking when his brother started doing all those things with his tongue that sent the blood rushing south again.

“Mine.”

“Yeah, Dean. Yours.” Sam’s entire body reacted to the light touch of his brother’s hand on his neck. The thought that somehow he was sensing the demon blood crossed his mind. But it felt like more than that. A rush of emotion at losing him again. Or the thought that he still might leave. Or just the scotch he’d been drinking nonstop since getting back to the bunker. Whatever it was had his mind racing and his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest.

Pulling away from his younger brother, Dean sighed and stretched out on the bed next to him. “So I guess you’re going to want to talk.”

Surprised, Sam shrugged. “Gotta figure out what needs to be done. I’m guessing we’ll have to find Cain.”

That wasn’t the direction Dean wanted the conversation to go, but before he could interrupt, Sam’s attention shifted.

“First we’ll have to deal with Crowley.” A flash of rage crossed the younger man’s features. “Gonna gut that son of a bitch.”

When he stood, Dean reached out and grabbed his arm. “Now?”

“Why not?”

“Let’s think about this, Sammy.” Pacing back and forth, he could feel the pent up energy under his skin. From the look of the way Sam was standing, he was feeling it as well. “We just ended a war in Hell.”

“And look what it cost us!”

“That’s my point! Do we really want to start another one right now?” His mind was racing trying to find a way to spring his idea on Sam, but he saw the almost blown hazel pupils and realized it wasn’t going to be that hard. The blood he’d slipped him was definitely having an effect.

“So what, Dean, we just let that goddamne-“ Black eyes flashed and hands hit his chest. Hard.

“You’re going to learn to watch that mouth of yours. Fucking hurts.”

“Sorry.” It was all over his face, he really was. “But you’re suggesting we just walk away from Crowley after all this?”

“Nope. Not walking away from anything.” Dean sighed. “Just trying to think first this time. You know as well as I do that if we kill him now, there will be hundreds of demons fighting for the crown.”

“At least with Crowley we have a pretty good idea how he works.”

“And he’s not above working with us. If we convince him it’s in his best interest.”

Nodding, Sam sat down.  “And the new winner could be even worse than Abbadon.” Running his hands through his hair, he tried to slow his thoughts down.

The older brother knew him inside and out. If he gave the younger man time to think about this, he’d never go for it. “Unless it’s you.”

“WHAT?!” Standing straight up with his arms out, Sam didn’t want to consider that what he thought he heard was right.

“You heard him, Sammy. Boy King. Hell’s Messiah. Been hearing it for years now.”

“Yeah, I remember you threatening to hunt me when you thought I was headed that way before.”

“I see things a little differently now.” Dean shrugged.

“No! This isn’t happening. I can fix you. It doesn’t have to go down this way.”

Now the kid looked like he was about to cry and Dean knew he had to do something about it. “There is NO fixing this, Sammy. I have the Mark of Cain. This is forever.” Moving closer, the demon pressed Sam to the wall with his body. “The question is, are you going to be with me? Didn’t you just swear that you were mine?” Their lips were just a couple of inches apart. “Forever? You and me? Just.” A kiss. “Like.” Another kiss, with a hint of his tongue tracing Sam’s lips. “This.” His tongue pressed Sam’s lips apart this time and dragged it across teeth.

When he tasted the blood, Sam made one last effort to pull away. “This isn’t how you taught me, Dean. This isn’t you.”

“It is me, Sam. And we can make this work.” Stepping back, he stared into those hazel eyes. “Unless you changed your mind again.” That produced the desired effect. Pain flashed across Sam’s features and the older brother knew he’d never lose him again. “You’ve been beating yourself up over not closing the gates. So this way you don’t have to. You take it over, Sammy. Take it over and order them all back to hell.”

“And what happens to you? You become, what, a Knight of Hell?”

Shrugging, Dean grinned. “I kind of like the title Hand of the King.”

That got the ‘you’re an idiot’ look from Sam. “You do remember Ned Stark got beheaded.”

“Wouldn’t have if he’d killed the bitch.”

“True.” Taking a deep breath, he tried to really let what Dean was suggesting sink in. But his skin felt like it was crawling over his frame, and he couldn’t stop shaking. The taste of the blood burned him, reminding him how it felt to have that power running through him.  But he still wasn’t sure he could take that final step. “Dean. If we do this, we’re giving up. Everything we’ve done-“  
“Bullshit. We’re doing what we always do, little brother. Adapting. Changing destiny. Fucking with the natural order.”

“Yeah, and it always bites us in the ass, Dean.”

“I’m about as bit in the ass as I’m gonna get, Sammy. Question is are you going to go with me?”

For a long minute, the younger Winchester stared at his brother. This wasn’t the Dean who’d raised him. This wasn’t the man who’d done everything to protect him from what he was now asking of him. The brother he was staring at had done everything everyone asked of him and everything he could to make things right. And this was the result. For their entire lives, they’d both tried to do everything they could to do the right thing. The results? They’d both been to hell. They’d both died over and over again. Demons, Angels, and other hunters STILL came out of the woodwork to take shots at them.

“We do this, we’re gonna go from a few stragglers that want us dead to number one on the wanted list again. Demons. Hunters. Angels, Dean. What about Cas?”

Their friend hadn’t really crossed Dean’s mind and it showed. Pacing for a few minutes, he finally stared at his brother. “Can you pull an angel with your mojo?” When Sam’s jaw dropped in shock, he shook his head. “Not Cas, you moron. He’s up there trying to put Heaven back together. But Metatron’s followers are still here. Can you take care of them?”

“I don’t know. Never tried.” The younger man shrugged. “I’ve taken out demons who were stronger than angels, so…… maybe? But now you’re talking about a war in Hell AND Heaven. There’s no way-“

“I don’t give a shit what’s happening in Hell or Heaven, Sammy. All I care about is here. We were going to slam the gates of Hell. Cas was going to slam the gates of Heaven. So? Maybe now we have the power to make it happen without either of us dying.” Black eyes flashed and the demon grinned. “I’m willing to give it a shot if you are, little brother.”

This time Sam met him halfway with the filthiest kiss Dean had ever had. Meant to be demanding, painful, domination and surrender all in one. With one move, the taller man managed to pin the demon to the wall. “I almost ended the world for you. Tried to crack open hell to save you. Might as well rule it with you.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Smiling, Dean moved away and began to pace. “You and me, little brother.”

Dean’s smile was enough for Sam. But suddenly he stopped and moved closer to the taller man and stared into his eyes.  
“This is it, Sam. Last chance to walk away. You need to be sure about this.”

With a deep breath, Sam held up his hand to count on his fingers. “Batshit crazy plan. Angels, demons, hunters are gonna want our asses for it. Odds stacked so high against us, if we had an ounce of sanity between us we’d just shoot ourselves and save ‘em the trouble.” He shrugged. “Sounds like same shit different day to me.”

“Batshit crazy has worked for us before, Sammy.”

“Worked for us?” With a sharp laugh, he looked around. “Hi, my name’s Sam Winchester. Have you ever MET me?”

“We’re still here. Well, sort of.”

“And if we do this, we’re gonna be here forever.”

It hit both of them. This wasn’t something either of them could undo. Dean was a demon, and Sam was about to take that final step to join him. The older man wanted it so badly he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop himself if his brother changed his mind now.  
Fortunately, Sam wasn’t about to let his brother go on this road alone. “We do it or die trying together.”

“That’s my boy.”

There was that smile again and Sam melted.

With a look on his face that Dean couldn’t read, he ran over to their weapons collection. With a smile, he approached his brother holding out a knife. When his brother held out his arm, he shook his head. “You do it.”

The grip that took his arm felt like it was going to break it. “Didn’t bother you to cut that bitch, what’s the problem now?” The anger and jealousy that flowed through Dean made him want to break the arm he was holding.

“What?” Sam was so stunned he could barely get the words out. “No, it didn’t bother me to cut her.” Leaning into the way he was being pulled, he put his face inches from his brother’s and hissed the words. “I didn’t give a shit if I hurt her. Cut the shit out of her more than once and damn near bled her dry a few times. I care if I hurt you, you asshole. Get it through that thick skull that I. Love. You.”

“Mine.” With one move, Dean shoved him against the wall and lifted him so his legs wrapped around the shorter man.

“Yours.” Their lips met and it was so fucking hot Sam almost came on the spot. Dean supported his entire weight and ground against him. When he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, the demon turned and walked to the bed, never putting him down. He’d always thought doing this TO Dean was the hottest thing ever. Until Dean was manhandling him around the room and putting him down on the bed. It was hitting buttons and fucking nailing a kink he’d never realized he had. With a sledgehammer.  
“Keep this up I’m gonna come faster than I did the first time.”

With a smug smile, Dean crawled over him. “Not yet.” Reaching for the lube, he shook his head when Sam reached down to prep him. “Don’t need it. Not gonna hurt.”

The thought of splitting his brother open with no prep had him gripping the base of his dick to keep from losing it right there.

“Let’s do this.” Lifting, Dean dropped down so fast Sam barely had time to get his hand out of the way.

“Fuck!” Sam’s voice echoed through the halls and his back arched, but he managed to hold on. “Christ!”

For a split second the heat wrapped around him got even tighter and his brother slapped his chest hard enough to leave a red handprint. “I’m going to duct tape your fucking mouth shut.” Black eyes flashed for a second before reverting to blown pupils with a ring of emerald.

“Sorry.” But that feeling? He really wasn’t and it showed on his face.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Shifting a little to get comfortable, Dean reached for the hand that still held the knife. Once he started to move it would be over fast, and he wanted to do this first.

Sam understood what his brother wanted and he nodded. With Dean holding his hand, he cut a line along the older man’s forearm before bringing it to his mouth.  The instant the demon blood hit the back of his throat he felt the rush of power that never failed. But this time it was okay. His brother was with him every step of the way.

After almost thirty seconds, Sam couldn’t wait any longer. Gripped Dean’s hips, he shifted so his brother started to move. It was hard, fast, and over in seconds. Both Winchesters groaned into each other’s mouths and kissed passionately. Reaching out, the younger man took his brother’s arm and brought it back to his mouth. Heat burned in green eyes as he watched his brother run his tongue along the cut they’d created.

With a full body shudder, Sam finally stopped and took a deep breath.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just…..” Reaching up, he gripped Dean by the neck and dragged him down for a kiss that was more tongue fucking than actually kissing.

Feeling his brother grow hard inside him again, he gave a husky laugh. “Thought you said you weren’t eighteen anymore, Sammy.”

“Got a second wind.” With a grin he easily flipped Dean and drove in deep. “Get used to it. Makes me horny as hell.”

“I’m thinking I’m gonna- fuck! Yeah, right there.” Lifting his hips, he met Sam’s thrusts right where he wanted them. “Gonna like this side of you.”

“Shut up.” Sam’s mouth closed over the demon’s and they battled for dominance. Until a particularly hard thrust hit Dean just right and he could only pull away to draw a breath.

The headboard slammed against the wall and chipped from the force behind Sam’s rhythm. When Dean lifted his arms to wrap around his brother’s neck, some blood dropped down onto his chest. The sight of the crimson droplets on the pale skin drew  
Sam’s attention and he leaned down to lick it from his brother’s chest.

Taking a couple deep breaths, Dean gripped the long hair brushing his shoulder and yanked. “Don’t leave me hanging here, asshole. Plenty more where that came from.”

“You didn’t think I forgot about you, did you?” With a tight grip on Dean’s leaking cock with one hand, Sam nailed his brother’s sweet spot at the same time he twisted his wrist upward.

The demon couldn’t even form words. Everything was amplified, the heightened senses on overload. He was vaguely aware of the large body above him going taut as they rode it out together.

It took them a few minutes for their breath to even out and their pulses to slow down. Dean finally lifted himself up and laid next to his brother. “Well?”

Black eyes met his. “Let’s get started.”

[Part 2](http://jasmineisland.livejournal.com/26427.html)

 


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley wasn’t happy to see Cas enter the library. “Terrific. Just what we needed.”

“He’s exactly what we needed, Crowley.” Both men came out, and before Cas could say a word, Dean held up his arm. “Just hang on, Cas. Don’t get all urge to smite on us.”

“You……you’re…….” The angel actually looked devastated by what he saw.

“Yeah, Cas. Some things have changed since you were here.” Sam sighed and looked at his brother. They’d known Cas would know immediately, and they were hoping they could sit him down and talk to him before he tried to smite them. What neither Winchester expected was for the angel to look like he was about to cry.

“Yes, Cassie. He’s a demon, and they’ve decided to become true blood brothers instead of just fuck brothers.” Crowley was enjoying the angel’s obvious distress.

“Shut up!”

“Shut up!”

“I’m done being quiet. You’ve had these bloody cuffs on me for two days while I get to listen to your fucking porn track nonstop! I’ve had it. Now get to the fucking point!”

It really hadn’t occurred to them how loud they’d been, but where it would have had them trying to figure out what to do about it before, now they both just shrugged.

“Have a seat, Cas. Dean and I have been working on something and you need to know about it.”

“What have the two of you done?” His voice was strained, still trying to figure out just what was happening.

“It started with Metatron killing him, Cas. For YOU. So don’t start pointing your fingers at us.” The younger Winchester still had some issues about that.

Blue eyes dropped to the ground. “I am aware of Dean’s sacrifice for me.”

“What you weren’t aware of is what the Mark of Cain did to him.” Sam continued. “But it doesn’t matter now. What matters is that we’re dealing with it.”

“And how is that? Marathon sex with a blood kink?”

Dean’s fist crossed Crowley’s face. “Shut up!”

“Crowley, we’ve helped you protect your throne for years. Thing you need to figure out is that, if I wanted to, I could take it right now.”

“I’d like to see you try, Moose.” Now Crowley was pissed.

Black eyes flashed and Dean stepped closer. “Wouldn’t be try, Crowley.”

“Dean.” The older brother’s eyes went back to green and Sam sighed. “I don’t want your fucking throne. You can keep it.”  
“What’s the catch?”

Now Sam smiled. “You know there is one. Here it is. I didn’t slam the gates of hell, so you’re going to do it.”

“What?”

“You heard him, Crowley.” Dean leaned on the table next to him. “You keep your minion bastards in hell. Neither one of us give a fuck what you do with them. Any of them cause trouble up here? They’re ours.”

“And you know we can sense them now, so trying to sneak one of them in here and there won’t work.” Sam walked slowly around the table. “We’re going to make a deal. We’ll work out the details and make damn sure no demon dares piss us off.”

“Gonna seal it with a kiss? Or are we better friends than that now?” Crowley stared at the men. “You two sure have a few delicious kinks from the sound of it.”

“Sound is all you’re gonna get, you asshole.” Dean stood shoulder to shoulder with his brother. 

“You’re offering to LET me be the King? Who the bloody hell do you think you are?” If he wasn’t cuffed to the chair he would have stood.

“I think I’m exactly what you and Cain created, and my brother IS the one who can kill you. So yes, Crowley. You get to keep those cheesy ass business cards I know you carry around.” Dean smiled. “Sam and I don’t want anyone to know who’s running the show up here. So you get to be the front man.”

Cas was studying them carefully. His gaze made Sam uncomfortable, but Dean returned the stare evenly. “You’ve got your hands full in heaven. Whatever you’ve got going on, we don’t want any part of it up there. But it stays up there. We don’t heaven’s war here any more than we want hell’s war.”

After a moment, Cas nodded. “I can understand that. And I can live with it. I have no desire to ‘smite’ either of you.”

““You need to get your grace back, and if there is anything we can do down here to help, we will. We’re still friends, Cas. If you can deal with it.”

Sam’s eyes searched his, and Cas realized that, under the demon-blood-juiced front was still the man he called friend. He truly hoped the same was true about Dean, but a full-blooded demon was so hard to predict. “Time will tell. I enjoy your company, and I would like to continue to…. ‘hang with you’.”

“So are we in agreement?” Dean looked from the angel to the demon. “Good.” He clapped his hands once.

Cas turned to Crowley. “You seem to be going along with this very easily.”

Holding up his hands to show the demonic handcuffs, Crowley shrugged. “Not much of a choice at the moment.”

“I don’t believe you’ll abide by any deal with the Winchesters.”

“You don’t trust me. That wounds me, Cassie.” The sarcastic tone gave way to an angry one. “Especially since YOU were the one that reneged on our deal before.”

“I was fighting to save heaven.”

“Yeah, let’s see, where have I heard that ‘trying to save something’ before? Oh, yeah, every single time Moose and Squirrel did something really stupid.” The demon leaned conspiratorially towards him. “You don’t really think they can pull this off, do you?”  
Leaning back towards Crowley, the angel smiled. “I believe I’ll help them tear you apart if you try to cross them, Crowley. I’ve learned that if anyone can pull something off that should be impossible, it’s them.”

“So you’re going to just grin and bear it?”

The Winchesters turned to the angel, wondering the same thing themselves. After studying them for a long moment, Cas sighed. “I’m going to take it one day at a time.”

“Sounds good.” Sam smiled, but his brother smacked him.

“Sounds like a fucking emo support group.” Dean sighed.

“How about an angel, two demons, and a demon-blood junkie walked into a bar?” Sam laughed.

“That sounds like my kind of joke, Sammy.”


End file.
